1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dispensers, and more particularly to detachable dispensers of powders and liquids which also serve as a support for razors, brushes, soap and the like, for use in showers, baths, saunas, and other applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most individuals while taking a shower, bath, sauna or the like, use a number of different fluids, powders, and mechanical devices such as razors, sponges and brushes. A common problem encountered is the organization and dispension of such items in, for example, a shower where typically a steady stream of water rains down while steam and water drops obstruct one's view. Another problem is where to place the containers and articles. Typically a soap dish or ledge surrounding the shower and bath is all the convenient space available. Still another problem is how to store and dispense items in a shower or bath when the shower, for example, is shared with children. In such circumstances items such as razors resting on a shower ledge can become a potential hazard. Furthermore, in such situations it would be desirable to have control over the amount of soap, conditioner, toothpaste and the like, which a child can self-dispense.
Heretofore a wide variety of devices have been proposed and implemented for fluid and particle dispension.
An example of such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,016 to Judy. This device consists of a screw mounted dispensing unit for fluids. Such device is of limited usefullness due to the inability to adjust its position on a support surface, lack of hanging space available for useful articles, and the absence of control over the volume of fluid dispensed.
Another type of wall dispensing unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,104 to Migares, et.al. This device is a wall mounted, multipleunit dispenser including two side by side containers with valves for dispensing liquids. The device is mounted on a wall bracket which limits its applicability due to its fixation in one position on a wall prohibiting vertical adjustment. This type of attachment, especially in tile or plaster, results in an essentially permanent installation. Furthermore, such type of dispenser has no support space for hanging or organizing items such as sponges, brushes, razors and the like.
A still different approach to wall mounted liquid dispensers is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,517 to Washnut. Such device consisted of a resilient container for liquids with three compartments. A valve controls a port in each of said compartments. A vacuum cup fastener is disclosed to facilitate fixation on a support surface such as a bathroom wall. Although this device is easily repositioned and portable, its usefulness is restricted due to its sole function, i.e. dispensing liquids. No provisions are made for holding, supporting, or organizing articles such as brushes, sponges, razors and the like.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a device which dispenses, in controlled amounts, liquids and powders, which is easily attached and removed from a support, which can be adjusted vertically while remaining fixed to said support, and which provides means for hanging, storing, and organizing items such as razors, combs, brushes, sponges, soap, and the like.